The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for information processing, and a program, and particularly to an apparatus and a method for information processing, and a program that assist design of a device.
A so-called CAD (Computer-Aided Design) system that displays a model representing a shape to assist design is used in designing various objects.
A three-dimensional CAD system, in particular, that displays a model representing a three-dimensional shape to assist design is widely used in designing machines.
In a field of circuit design of electronic devices, a CAD system that displays a two-dimensional model to assist circuit design is used, and a three-dimensional CAD system has started to come into use in a part of the field.
Conventionally, a three-dimensional model preparing device in a system provided with a three-dimensional parts information retaining part for storing information of three-dimensional size of parts to be mounted on a board and preparing a three-dimensional model of the board mounted with the parts on the basis of two-dimensional electric system design information of parts and wirings mounted on the board designed by a computer is proposed (see for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 11-353341, hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1). In this three-dimensional model preparing device, the electric system design information is input, the three-dimensional parts information retaining part is searched on the basis of the electric system design information to extract parts having three-dimensional size, the extracted parts are arranged on the board, and a three-dimensional model of the board mounted with the parts is prepared.